


Micah bell has golden chances to prove his betrayal, but he did not do anything that indicates his betrayal

by Soonmoon11



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonmoon11/pseuds/Soonmoon11
Summary: Micah bell has golden chances to prove his betrayal, but he did not do anything that indicates his betrayalOn his return from Guarma, he certainly went to Van Horn's salon and looked shabby in front of the people there. They started asking him where he came from and what his name was! Micah talk he came from the Caribbean and never mentioned Guarama and tell his name (and here's his famous name from his father's name, which was known in most states)
Relationships: Micah Bell/You
Kudos: 2





	Micah bell has golden chances to prove his betrayal, but he did not do anything that indicates his betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The truth

Micah bell has golden chances to prove his betrayal, but he did not do anything that indicates his betrayal

On his return from Guarma, he certainly went to Van Horn's salon and looked shabby in front of the people there. They started asking him where he came from and what his name was! Micah talked he came from the Caribbean and never mentioned Guarma and tell his name (and here's his famous name from his father's name, which was known in most states) there was certainly a spy either a prostitute or a man and he wanted money to tell pinkerton (we noticed how the inhabitants of this city are grumpy and poores want money in any way)

but they did not know where the gang settled and did not know that they were in Beaver hollow or lakay. Note that the gang stayed for a long time in Beaverhollow hiding and pinkerton were looking for them. This slight information is what Agent Milton got from van horn residents (the Caribbean Sea and the famous name Micah bell) and he did not say (Guarma) !! milton was not know where they were for that long, so milton used the famous name of Micah Bell and the name of the sea to stir up strife between the gang.

So Micah Bell was never close to Milton, he proved himself to be an outlaw man for life Micah wasn't 1% by side pinkertons and we never saw that, all we saw was face-to-face fighting in front of the public more than once, and he had many opportunities to hand over Dutch and win the money full but he did not.

• ●He was his chance to sell dutch in Saint Denis, but he did not, despite his feeling of danger and death.

• 

• ●he was his chance at Lakay to Betray Dutch while he was in his weakest condition, but he did not.

• 

• ●he was his golden opportunity to extradite Dutch and betray him or kill him when they came to meet Cornwall and we saw Milton and Edgar Ross, but he did not! instead of that carry out Dutch orders to rob the room and steal Cornwall's bonds for the second time, Dutch killed Cornwall and from there they went out to fight face to face in front of the guards and pinkerton !! And after that, they continued for a period that no one knew about them in Beaver hollow.

• 

• ● while The gang goes to sleep was his golden opportunity to annihilate the entire gang, as he did in Strawberry and Rhodes, but he did not. Instead of that we see him sitting around the campfire enjoying by his cigarette.

• 

• ● We see him wandering around the camp and calling to stay around the leader dutch and believing in him, and he says( stick with us to the gang members and he said that to Arthur and said only the leader is Dutch, listen to Dutch, leave the doubt), and he did not go out to fight native American people because this is not Dutch's orders but Arthur's orders!

• 

• ● pinkerton believed that the gang had become weak after the killing Hosea and Lenny and John's arrest But Micah fed the gang with two outlaws to strengthen the gang, hold together and protect Dutch.

• 

• ●The last attack we can see Edgar Ross calling for the annihilation of the entire gang, and these critical moments were Micah's opportunity to turn against Dutch and stand on the side of Pinkerton, but he did not, can saw micah shoot them face to face and escape with Dutch ,micah got a foot injury from shoot pinkerton and became limping when he returned to the cave.

• 

• ●At the end and fighting with Arthur, whether on the mountain or at the cave, his golden opportunity was with Dutch by shooting or throwing a knife at him when Dutch turned around his back and walked, and wining by taking the money full for himself, but he did not. Instead of that, He kept ask and begging with Dutch to take the money and escape together in the boat .. All these evidence prove that Micah was not 1% by the pinkerton side and did not join the law as John. Rather, he stayed for several years in the same situation with an outlaw gang until he became an old man outlaw for life.

• ●The poster is old and circulating in Strawberry because it has 1000 for dutch and 5000 for Arthur as he has poster for His Father and himself and Micah likes read and polled in the newspapers. Just like Arthur when he holds posters .There is a poster of Javier in Shady Belle and the whole gang saw him.

• 

• ●The arrival of Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham at the end of the second epilogue were just two people who were called from strawberry from the citizens who saw the chaos of Sadie Adler and John Morston and mentioned them the name of John Morston..Here Pinkerton knew that they were still alive and they followed them. Although John concealed his name, but Sadie revealed his name And they were shouting the name of the fame to Micah bell .Here we see that Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham came on a search mission, not a chase and attack and will not stop to followed Milton's killers and Arrest of outlaws.


End file.
